ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Night of the Living Whampire
Night of the Living Whampire is a special episode of Den 10 Ultiverse and was produced for the Halloween special . It was also produced to be an applicant for the Anur Transyl and Whampire Contest conducted by Sci . Written by HF Synopsis Attcks if Dr. Victor and Zskayr was not enough . When a mysterious creature puts a house on fire , Den has to stop him before its too late . Story Den is riding a starship across the galaxy towards the Anur System . (Max): Den . Have you reached your destination ? (Den): Yeah ! But why am I here ? (Max): There has be a lot of activity going on in this system . There has been huge storms in Anur Transyl possibly caused by the Transylians . If you don't stop that storm , it could literally spread across the entire galaxy causing damage . (Den): Yeah right before Halloween ! It could be a Vladat too. (Max): Nonsense a living Vladat ? Den travels forwards the system . The system looks very grey and spooky . (Den): Zoinks ! It's kinda spooky around here ! Suddenly a huge laser is shot at Dens Ship ! The ship is destroyed. Den escapes transforming into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Cooooool! Where did that come from ? Oh yeah the Transylians . Den reaches Anur Transyl and switches on the Life Form Lock to Frankenstrike (Ben Vicktor) . (Frankenstrike): OK . Not bad being this guy . Den sees some Transylians headind forwards him carrying a huge generator . (Frakenstrike): Isn't that an Earth power generator ? They see Den. Den try's to act cool . (Frakenstrike): Hey how's it going ! I owe you a call ! Den follows them . He reaches with them to a layer where suddenly Den realised he was trapped . They shoot electricity at Den's Omnitrix making him human again . (Den): What the ? You made my Omnitrix on the Frits ! (A voice): We've been expecting you Tennyson ! (Den): Who's that ? He reveals himself as Lord Transyl. A huge storm appears . (Den): Woah you're alive ! (Lord Transyl): Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha cough cough ! (Den): Sorry old man but I've gotta stop you ! Den slaps the Omnitrix. Omnitrix : Scan mode complete . DNA ready . Transforming......... Den transforms into Whampire a new alien. (Den): Oh yeah Whampire ! (Lord): You're too late , I'm going to power up this storm with your earth generators so that the whole galaxy is dark ! Whampire and Lord Transyl have an epic fight . Eventually den escapes telling Grandpa Max everything what happened . (Max): Are you sure that's what happened ? (Den): Ya I'm sure and you know what we have to do ? IT'S HERO TIME ! Den try's to gather all the plumbers kids at earth for an epi Category:Halloween Specials Category:Den 10 Ultiverse Category:Stand-Alone Category:Episodes Category:Contest Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials